Beta
by embrooke
Summary: Another 50 Sentence Challenge this time with the Beta set, and instead of Hiei and Quinn; I have decided to do Kurama and Quinn, so enjoy! Also sentences are out of chronological order.


**Another 50 Sentence challenge, this time with Kurama and Quinn!**

* * *

><p>Walking<br>1. Their first date just consisted of them walking to the park.

Waltz  
>2. They first met when they were paired to waltz.<p>

Wishes  
>3. She looked at him with sad eyes, "I wish you didn't have to go back to Japan."<p>

Wonder  
>4. He wondered if they could make their relationship work till she was able to move to Japan.<p>

Worry  
>5. He worried about what she thought when he finally told her the whole truth about what he was.<p>

Whimsy  
>6. She thought it was just whimsical thinking when the thought of moving to Japan entered her brain.<p>

Waste/Wasteland  
>7. He couldn't breathe when he saw how McKinely turned into a complete wasteland and she wasn't anywhere in site.<p>

Whiskey and Rum  
>8. She thought it was completely hilarious how a little bit of whiskey and rum could make Kurama completely drunk.<p>

War  
>9. He did his best to keep Quinn out of the war that was now raging at McKinely High School.<p>

Weddings  
>10. Quinn looked as the new married couple of Rachel and Puck as they were dancing out on the dance floor, and bit her lip and then she looked over at Kurama, "So, when are we gonna plan our own wedding?"<p>

Birthday  
>11. For some reason he would never tell her how old he actually was.<p>

Blessing  
>12. It was a blessing when he was able to find her under the rubble and get her the help she needed.<p>

Bias  
>13. He stood by his opinion when he said Quinn was the better singer.<p>

Burning  
>14. She was the designated person to bring Kurama his homework since he was absent from school, the door was left open and she found him on the couch with his red-hair plastered to his face and when she went to feel his forehead she found that it was hotter than what any humans' should be.<p>

Breathing  
>15. He loved to hear her as she gasped, sighed, and all the other little noises she would make as he would kiss every inch of her.<p>

Breaking  
>16. Kurama felt his heart breaking piece by piece as he continued to search through the rubble and he had yet to find her.<p>

Belief  
>17. While demons held the belief that the first time of having sex should be with their intended mate, when Kurama found out that he wouldn't be Quinn's first he didn't think any differently of her.<p>

Balloon  
>18. While Kurama and Quinn were on their first date, Kurama bought her a balloon, a green one at that, Quinn wouldn't tell him the only reason she wanted it was because it reminded her of his eyes.<p>

Balcony  
>19. Kurama was developing a bad habit of sneaking into Quinn's room using her balcony.<p>

Bane  
>20. For some reason, roses always annoyed Quinn and it wasn't until someone actually gave her one, did she start to like them.<p>

Quiet  
>21. They didn't need to talk, they just needed to be near each other.<p>

Quirks  
>22. The biting of her lip, fidgeting with a piece of her hair, Kurama was quick to pick up on the little things Quinn did when she was in a certain mood.<p>

Question  
>23. "Will you be mine, and only mine?" He whispered into her ear.<p>

Quarrel  
>24. Kurama crashed his lips against hers since it was the most effective way to get her to be quiet.<p>

Quitting  
>25. Quinn quit trying to continue the argument as Kurama's tongue made it's way into her mouth.<p>

Jump  
>26. Kurama watched as Beth jumped on the bed and crawled towards her mother.<p>

Jester  
>27. Kurama couldn't help but be pleased as he made a clown out of Noah Puckerman.<p>

Jousting  
>28. Kurama didn't know what Puck wanted from him, but if he wanted to challenge him, then so be it.<p>

Jewel  
>29. Quinn could only let happy tears fall as Kurama slipped the petite diamond onto her finger.<p>

Just  
>30. Kurama would have his revenge when he found the bastard that took his mate.<p>

Smirk  
>31. When Kurama smirked at her, Quinn couldn't help but be turned on.<p>

Sorrow  
>32. Quinn could only let silent tears fall, she wanted her mate, she needed him.<p>

Stupidity  
>33. Quinn could only laugh at her captor's stupidity, he actually thought that he could beat her mate.<p>

Serenade  
>34. Kurama loved to hear Quinn sing, especially when she was singing to only him.<p>

Sarcasm  
>35. Kurama had to admit to that Quinn's sarcasm rivaled his own.<p>

Sordid  
>36. When Santana asked if Kurama did anything freaky in the bedroom the only thing Quinn could do was look away and blush.<p>

Soliloquy  
>37. Yusuke could only laugh at his red-haired friend as he talked to himself, "Maybe Quinn will like this..."<p>

Sojourn  
>38. Kurama couldn't help but feel disappointed that their stay in Ohio was over.<p>

Share  
>39. When Kurama first met Quinn he learned quickly that she did not share food.<p>

Solitary  
>40. Kurama also learned that she was a bit of a loner, and that peaked his curiosity.<p>

Nowhere  
>41. Quinn hoped that the new Kurama kid would quickly learn that he was gonna get nowhere with her.<p>

Neutral  
>42. One of Quinn's flaws was that even if she did try to remain neutral in the argument between Kurama and Puck she couldn't help but go and defend Kurama.<p>

Nuance  
>43. Kurama loved Quinn's natural scent, and he noticed quickly when she started wearing perfume.<p>

Near  
>44. Kurama needed her beside him, he needed to know that she was safe.<p>

Natural  
>45. When they were in bed he didn't mind letting his instincts take over.<p>

Horizon  
>46. She hated knowing that the one she loved was on the other side of the world.<p>

Valiant  
>47. One thing that Kurama admired about Quinn was that when she found something she wanted, she was determined to get it.<p>

Virtuous  
>48. One thing they had in common was that in the past both of them didn't exactly have a moral compass.<p>

Victory  
>49. Kurama's greatest victory was when he kissed Quinn for the first time.<p>

Defeat  
>50. Quinn honestly didn't mind losing to Kurama, especially when it was in the bedroom.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So I really hoped you enjoyed this!<strong>


End file.
